A Game Of Scrolls
by necromantic 247
Summary: The dragonborn is now a Jarl over a new province in Skyrim, but when a mysterious person comes to beg for help for westeros, will she go to aid these people she knows nothing about or will she stay and watch westeros burn. (Temporarily abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

A Game Of Scrolls

Chapter 1: Being summoned

Adria Luinthia a 46 year old Imperial from Cyrodill had gone through many things in her life, she was listener of the dark brotherhood, Harbinger of the companions, leader of the thieves guild, Legate in the imperial Legions with her own personal legion under her command, she had stopped the plot made by lord Harkon, killed the first dragon born at solthiem and gained the love and affection of the people of Skyrim. She had done well over the years, so well that she had even managed to set up her own hold. Being Jarl of Einsmarth main hold of the newly created province of Kintswood meant that she had been able to set up a new headquarters for the three organizations she was 'incharge' of and had even based her legions head quarters in her hold which was only slightly smaller than solitude she had even managed to persuade Isran to have his Dawnguard based there as well, in essence Einsmarth was one of the most heavily defended holds in Skyrim. The region around Einsmarth had a large amount of land in it, taking land from whiterun, Hjaalmarch, The Reach, and the Falkreath hold, with Einsmarth sitting where Rorikstead once stood. She felt that this would be a nice way to enter her twighlight years.

Or so she thought.

Walking down the street a song on her lips and a jump in her step she made her way home after having met with one of the captains under command, she opened the door to Kintswood Manor the main hall of Einsmarth hold and was nearly balled over when her adopted daughter, who was just over 23, slammed into her with her arms wrapping around her.

"Mom, I'm back" laughing at her daughters child like enthusiasm Adria untied her daughters arms from around her.

"Hi love what have you been up to?"

"I've just been wandering around Skyrim with some friends, I even managed to clear out a whole fort full of bandits without so much as a scratch… almost anyway" she chuckled at that and when she saw a man look them both up and down she gave him a glare which made the man go white as a ghost, she and her daughter may have been blessed with eternal youth and life by her wife Serana but that didn't give other men the right to ogle at her. Leading her daughter inside the decent sized hall she led her to the dinning room only for Serana to almost floor the youngest woman with a tackle/hug.

"Lyana you're home, I've been so worried." Lyana blushed and Adria laughed at her to which Lyana responded with a very impressive death glare of her own. Adria went to sit down when she heard commotion behind her, turning round she saw a man had accidently knocked over some of the furniture in his rush to get to her, frowning she made her way forward as the guards made to clean up the mess.

"Thank you men, now then what do you want sir." She asked in a no nonsense tone one only achieved from commanding men in a war, which she had successfully.

"I'm sorry my Jarl but I have a letter here from High Queen Elisif, it is for your eyes only I'm afraid." Frowning Adria took the letter of the man thanked him and started reading.

_Adria_

_I'm sorry to call on you like this but there is a situation which requires your attention, it concerns foreign affairs, in particular the land of Westeros, please see me as soon as you can_

_With kind regards _

_Elisif_

Adria folded the letter, _Westeros why do they need me there_. Shaking her head Adria went back to the dining room to tell her wife and daughter where she was going.

X

**Solitude**

It had been several years since she had set foot in the city, the last time was to learn she had been granted the rank of Jarl of the hold Einsmarth over the new province of Kintswood, she still remembered the day very clearly as she walked towards the blue palace. After a few minutes of walking she came to the blue palace, nodding her head to the guards outside she walked inside and made her way to the High Queen. She climbed the stairs and Knelt before Elisif.

"Rise my friend there is no need for you of all people to bow" Adria stood up and looked at Elisif.

"I was told that there was something that required my attention."

"I am afraid so my friend, please follow me" making their way to Elisif's chamber she was surprised to see a man wearing robes and hood over his head was already there.

"Jarl Luinthia, this is a man from Westeros he would not tell me who he was until someone who could help solve his problems came to him."

"Well I'm here"

"Indeed" the man's voice was soft and silky almost sly she immediately felt some form of distrust for the man, "My name is Lord Varys, I'm here to gain help for my people." Adria arched an eyebrow at the man as Elisif poured herself some spiced wine and took a seat.

"A while ago Jon Arryn hand and friend of the king, do you…"

"Worry not Lord Varys I have studied your countries governmental system I know what a hand of the king is."

"This is good; well I fear that certain events that have and are transpiring may lead to a war that will spell chaos for my country." Adria raised a hand to stop him for a moment.

"I am sorry Lord Varys, but I don't mean to sound callous but why should we help, we are still trying to get our country back together after the dragon crisis and our civil war." Lord Varys arched an eyebrow

"Dragons?"

"A long story."

"Very well, the reason I ask you to care is because, if a war breaks out now our country will be in turmoil, there will be no order, no unity only chaos and death." Adria put a hand to her chin and then looked at Elisif.

"I will not order you to go, but if we can help these people it would go a long way to helping relations between Westeros and Tamriel and in future we may gain a helpful ally against the Aldemeri Dominion" Adria seemed to stare at the fire place for ages one hand her chin the other on her hip.

"Okay, I'll go but not alone. I'm putting the word out, any able bodied man or woman who is willing to join, I'm not leaving without an army if I should need it"

"How many do you have at the moment" Inquired Lord Varys.

"The Dawnguard with their bolstered numbers have just over 300 men, the companions have seen a heavy influx of people joining so they have just over 200, between them the thieves and brotherhood have 100 members…"

"You associate with such people" asked a shocked Elisif

"They have proven their worth and we may need them for what is to come, my legion has 6,000 men and the number of men I am willing to take from my garrison are just over 5,000. In all I would command just over 11,600 men and women, I think I may need more though."

"I'll have word sent to every corner of Skyrim for all those who are capable and willing to join are to meet with this force… where should they meet."

"If I may ask how will you get to Westeros?"

"My legion has some ships but not enough for every one that will be needed"

"I'll speak with General Tullius to see if he can spare you some."

"Thank you Elisif, as for where the men should meet, have them meet come to Einsmarth, from there we'll board the ships which will take us to Westeros, How long before a new hand of the king is appointed Lord Varys"

"King Robert rides for winterfell in a few weeks, it should take him a month to get there and a month back, I plead you hurry with your preparations."

"Thank you Lord Varys" Varys nodded and left the room, Adria looked at Elisif

"Well let's get started."

X

**6 weeks later**

**Einsmarth**

Adria made her way to the encampment outside her city where her new 'army' was waiting, they had all been given new arms and armor the best that those under her command to put together, her army had now swollen to 28,900 men, most had come from across Skyrim, but 6,000 of them had come from another Legion which had chosen to Join the Legendary Dragonborn on one of her quests. They all wore a modified version of the Dawnguard armor reinforced with triple with one being steel the other two leather, all men were armed and trained to use swords, shields and crossbows. She had even managed to form her own personal force from the best in her army, not including the likes of the dawnguard, companions, brotherhood or the guild. Numbering 3,300 men clad head to toe in custom designed Ebony armour carrying long spears large circular shields and short swords they were named the Spartans. She made her way to her force clad in her modified Dragonscale armor, which consisted of Dragonscale, interlaced with daedric empowered metal, adding extra protection to her and granting her boosts to her strength and speed. Her trusty enchanted dragonbone katana at her hip. As she reached the centre of the encampment she gave thought to who would be there, she had asked her friends in the different organizations if they actually would follow her into battle and asked them to come to meet her in the command tent with the other commanders of her army if they would. She opened the flap and smiled to see they had answered her request. Nazir looked at her a smile creasing his face, Brinjolf nodded to her his hood concealing his smile, Vilkas grinned at her, Isran nodded to her as well. She nodded to them all and then turned to see who had been selected by the men and women under her command to serve as her second in command.

"Hello my love" smiled Serana, Adria was glad she had a visor over her face now because no one could see her shocked expression. Serana let out a laugh followed by the others around her. "Not who you were expecting love?"

"Not to be rude but no you weren't."

"We chose her because she has a surprisingly firm handle on military strategy and she has the loyalty of those under your command as much as you do, she is a natural choice." Adria placed a hand on her head and was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine, but if I hear that Lyana is involved, some is getting shouted out of this tent." Every remained silent and shuffled uncomfortably. Adria felt her dragon blood begin to boil

"You mean to tell me, that you numb skulls have placed my daughter in this army all without my consent"

"Well you didn't ask me if I wanted to go" Adira whirled around to see her daughter stood there dressed in the uniform of a Spartan officer, in truth it was the same as the others but with a crimson cloak on.

"No war is different to fighting bandits or cutpurses there is a higher chance you'll get killed or worse" she was nearly shouting now her blood was roaring through her veins, her anger directed at her daughter for her apparent stupidity.

"your right I haven't fought in a war like you but I have fought for my life, already I have proved myself a valuable warrior, both around Skyrim and here, I didn't get given this rank, I earned it after kicking all the other milk drinkers on their arses" Adria sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Fine but if you are injured I'm pulling you off the front and sending you back here, I can't lose you or your mother for that matter" she said casting a glance at Serana

"You won't" they both said in unison.

X

**3 days later**

**Solitude**

After discussing what to do when they got in Westeros with her friends and commanders, she had immediately marshaled her men and made her way to Soltidue after receiving from a reluctant General Tullius that he had marshaled enough Transport and War ships to sail to Westeros and protect them. As she made her way to the docks she looked out over the bay and saw it full of ships, each being laden with men, beasts of labour, supplies and machines of war. She boarded her Flagship, a colossal ship named the adventurer a reference to Adria's best profession. As she made her way to the captain of the vessel she realized someone had joined her.

"Nice of you to join me."

"Where else would I be" purred Serana Adria smiled at the snarky comment and continued on towards the captains quarters, her wife in tow. She reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

"It's open" came the reply, they opened the door and stepped inside and were greeted by the sight of captain Insworth, a bear of a man he was nearly 7ft and was rippling in muscles, Adria had at one point thought she was looking at a bear fighter when she first saw him.

"Captain, I believe the other ships are ready shall we set sail" He looked up at them and smiled

"Aye I think so my Jarl, next stop Westeros and may the gods help whoever crosses you the wrong way" she smiled wickedly at his comment and left the room her wife intow

"Where's Lyana?" asked Adria

"Top deck why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if we would be… alone for a while"

"oooh I wonder why" replied Serana in a sultry tone a wicked smile of her own on her face.

X

Lyana looked out across the sea as it splashed up into her face, rubbing her face dry she turned around to find herself looking at childs face, but she wasn't fooled especially with the glowing orange eyes.

"Good evening Babette." Bowed Lyana

"Good evening Lyana" replied Babette "Enjoying the sea are we?"

"A bit salty for my taste" Babette smiled as she joined her up front, the sun having long since crept below the horizon.

"How is your training coming?"

"Fine actually, passed command initiation with flying colors and I can fight with the best of them apparently I'd give mother a run for her money."

"I doubt that your mother is **the** best fighter in all of skyrim"

"I don't doubt it, well I'm heading below goodnight Babette" Lyana gave a short bow which Babette responded to in kind.

Heading below deck Lyana opened the door to the cabin both her mother's shared she took one look into the room paled slightly and silently closed the door, after wards she silently prayed for her sanity back after witnessing the sight of her parents rampant love making.

X

**Hey guys this is my first GoT and Skyrim crossover so any help would be appreciated, now before anyone asks I will settle some potential issues here**

**Why the dawn guard armor: I thought it looked cool and from the looks of it, it could be easily produced**

**Why is the dragon born a vampire: why the F*** not**

**How and why did she get the army: first why- she is going to need them in westeros. How- she is a very charismatic and influential person.**

**Any other concerns please PM me otherwise leave a review and tell me what you thought of it overall.**

**Thank you and good bye for now boys and girls**

**Necromantic 247**


	2. Chapter 2

A Game Of Scrolls

Chapter 2: Westeros

Adria stood at the front of the ship looking out over her forces as they set up a base on the 'small' island just off the coast of Westeros. She felt motion behind her and smiled as she heard familiar footsteps.

"How are you Mother?"

"Glad to be back on dry land, nearly 3 months at sea is not my mug of mead" Lyana smiled and nodded her head, Adria turned to face her daughter.

"So what brings you up here?"

"Just come to tell you that we have set up a base on the island, all we're waiting for now is for someone to tell us what we are going to be doing here" Adria was about to reply when she saw someone rushing over to them holding a piece of parchment.

"Jarl Adria this just came in for you" said an out of breath Nord. Adria thanked the man before she opened it and looked at what it said.

_Dear Jarl Adria_

_I would like to meet you in kings landing to explain to you what has happened so far, if you could meet me at the Barnibay inn in flea bottom I will explain to you all that you wish to know._

_V_

Adria closed the parchment and thought about what to do, she looked to Lyana.

"Grab Brinjolf, Nazir, Farkas and Isran. I need to have a word with them about how to proceed, grab your mother too and you're going to be present as well." Lyana nodded before she moved off to carry out her orders.

X

**Kings Landing**

**Small council chambers**

Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of the King, decided he'd rather be facing down a horde of rampaging wildlings than be sat here at the small council meeting.

"My Lord Hand… surely you do not mean to... arrest Lord Tywin" droned Grand maestar Pycelle, the old man was hiding something of that Ned was sure, and as for his loyalties, he had a good reason to believe that Pycelle was a Lannister man.

"His banner men have committed crimes against the realm and crown, which cannot go unpunished."

"I agree with Lord Stark, if Tywin can commit crimes with impunity, then it will send a message to the other Lords of Westeros that they can do as they please as well." Lord Varys was a mystery to Ned, he felt that he didn't know how to read him, the man was an excellent actor but seemed to have a genuine interest in the realms well being.

"I concur but is it wise to do this, Tywin is the richest man in the seven kingdoms, he can use that money in any way he can to stay wriggle out of this problem." Lord Petyr Baelish was a cunning man he was self made and a child hood friend of Neds wife Catelyn, but Ned didn't know what to think of the man.

"that doesn't mean he can act with impunity Baelish " Lord Renly, Roberts brother was a man who didn't take his duties as seriously as Ned would have liked, he wished that his brother Stannis had stayed and not fled for dragonstone, the man was a good soldier and capable council member.

"Enough, Sir Beric Dondarrian take 100 men and bring Ser Gregor Clegane to answer for these crimes"

"At once my Lord hand."

"Now if there is nothing else that needs to be discussed" with that Ned Stark got up using his cane after he was stabbed in the leg by the kingslayer Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Lord Eddard could I speak to you for a moment" Ned turned to see Varys walking towards him

"Of course Lord Varys, what do you require?" Varys seemed to hesitate as the last person left the room. "I would like to ask you to accompany me to meet a new contact of mine, who has some very powerful connections."

"Why?"

"War"

"War?"

"Yes Lord Eddard war, I don't know when or between whom, but I can feel one coming and if a war occurs now, Westeros will be plunged into chaos" Eddard frowned for a second, he didn't know if he could trust the spider but he didn't want to chance it.

"fine, when do we leave?"

"Now, they should arrive any moment."

X

**Kings Landing**

**Barinbay Inn**

Adria sat at a table with her wife and daughter sat either side of her, at a table near her was Aela and Vilkas, at a different table was Gunmar and Dirdge with Nazir and Mjoll at another, they were all wearing local clothes so as to blend in, however each of their clothes could easily conceal a weapon, Adria felt the trusty weight of merhunes dagons razor on her hip. She sipped idly at her mug of ale cringing slightly at the taste as they waited for Varys.

"When was he supposed to meet us here?" inquired Lyana who fought back a yawn

"Sometime today, I hope" came Serana's snarky reply

"Hush you two" said Adria suddenly as she noticed a man who seemed to be a rather well off man in these lands, he had a rugged look with hair that came to his chin; he had a badge on his right breast, and had to walk with the aid of a cane. The man who entered with him wore cheap robes and had a hood over his face but he quickly made his way over to them, followed by the rich man.

They sat down in front of them; Adria glanced round and saw her concealed companions moving their hands to within easy reach of their weapons.

"Jarl Adria, it is nice to meet you again." Adria smiled slightly, she knew that voice.

"Lord Varys, you are the one who sent the letter?"

"Indeed, who are your friends?"

"These are my family, this is my wife Serana an my daughter Lyana." The rich man arched an eyebrow at this but remained silent.

"Nice to meet you two, this is Lord Eddard of house stark, Lord of winterfell, warden of the north, and hand of the king."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Stark."

"You as well my lady" Adria held up a hand

"I'm no lady, if you must call me by anything other than my name, please use my title."

"Which would be?"

"I am Jarl Adria Luinthia, ruler over the hold of Einsmarth of the region of Kintswood, in Skyrim."

"An equivalent of one our lords, my lord hand"

"Ah, if I may ask how did you get your position, in Westeros only men hold positions of authority"

"Sexist pigs" muttered Serana, Adria nodded her head in agreement.

"I got my title by performing deeds which have affected Skyrim as a whole"

"Such as?"

"I don't mean to be rude my Lord hand but that is personal"

"Very well, now Varys here said you could help us, I'm curious as to how."

"I would like to know as well Lord Eddard" Neds face took on a surprised expression.

"You don't know."

"No, I was asked by our friend here to help save his people here in Westeros but what from I don't know."

"As I have told Lord Eddard, I believe there is a war coming and I don't know when or between whom, but one is brewing" Adria crossed her arms on the table

"Where do we come in?"

"Simply all I ask is that you remain in kings landing for a while either I or Lord Stark will come to you if we require your aid."

"Very well I believe that my people should also be filled in" Eddard frowned but when Serana signaled, the concealed members of Adria's party came over.

"Now then Lord Varys has asked us to remain in Kings Landing for a while until called upon, so Nazir, Dirge, Aela head back to the Island and fill in the rest of our forces." Varys arched an eyebrow at this.

"May I ask how many men do you have?"

"By my last count, just under 30,000" both the Lords in front of her looked surprised. "When you came to me in Tamriel Lord Varys I told you I wasn't coming without an army at my back."

"Indeed but let us pray you do not need them"

X

**Kings Landing**

Adria was walking towards Lord Starks chambers, she had just been asked to help with a matter that concerned the fate of the seven kingdoms, the very reason she was in Westeros for. She knocked on the door to Lord Starks chambers, a loud "enter" was heard she entered the room.

"Adria I am glad you're here, I have need of your services how many men do you have in the city?"

"Why?"

"I have need of them"

"I have managed to sneak about 50 men into the city, gear and weapons hidden around the city."

"Good I have reason to believe that the Queen plans to steal the iron throne from the rightful heir and give it to her son. I plan to stop this."

"I take it this is where I come in?"

"Yes, I have made a deal with little finger to secure the city guard, but I don't trust him as far as I could throw him, so I am going to need your men's help in case littlefinger doesn't help us." Adria held a hand to her chin.

"It'll take a few hours, but I could do it. Just come to me in the Barinbay inn a few hours before you need our men and I will do what needs to be done."

"Thank you Adria, I pray that it won't come to this but it never hurts to be prepared."

X

**Necromantic 247: I bet I know a few of you are thinking **_**why is he starting there in the GoT time line**_** the reason I started here is because everyone seems to start before season 1, at the beginning of season 1 or beginning of season 2. I wanted to be different.**

**Necromantic 247: But anyways I'm sorry for rushing this guys but I wanted to get it out in there, I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please tell me where I'm going right and wrong and I will be sure to take these into account.**

**Adria: no you don't I've given you dozen of criticisms**

**Necromantic 247: 'I want more land' is not a criticism**

**Adria: tight arse.**

**Necromantic 247: (sigh) give me strength.**


End file.
